Rescue
by Fallentwice
Summary: Set post Season 8 and is my take on Season 9. Please note that this was started before I saw Season 9 and is my first fanfiction. Dean doesn't know what to do. Sammy's sick and Cas is missing. There's no sign of Abaddon or the angels. So Dean decides to find Cas before the angels can. sorry for the crappy summary. Eventual Destiel.


Chapter 1

"Cas," Dean whispers, voice low. "Cas, where are you, man? I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you're all I've got right now. Come home, Cas." Dean has prayed to Cas every night for weeks, even though most of him insists that Cas can't hear him. Sam stays in bed all the time, unable to move without causing a horrible migraine and long coughing fit, and Kevin stays in the library or hidden depths of the bunker. Dean is basically alone with his thoughts.

Dean has long since stopped praying for Cas to help Sam. He almost gave up on Cas entirely, but he had to have some form of hope in his life, hope that at least one of his friends were okay.

Of course, the annoying logical part of him reasoned, how would Cas come out of this okay? No matter if Cas was alive or dead, nothing would be the same. Dean had heard Naomi divulge Metatron's plans, had seen the spell in action. Fire raining from the sky, lighting the clouds and throwing and orange glow over the earth. The angels had fallen.

And it was all because of Cas.

Cas, who Dean thinks might be dead. Cas, who had screwed up again. Cas, who only wanted to make things right.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean says, lying back on his bed. He closes his eyes, knowing he won't be able to sleep.

Dean sighs and sits up again, sleep being futile. What little sleep Dean ever manages to get is plagued by nightmares. Hell. Bobby. Cas. Sammy. Kevin, even. Everything bad that happened to Dean or that he did to people, playing on a constant loop when he shuts his eyes. The most recurring ones though are always Cas. Cas almost killing Dean in the crypt, or Cas wading into the reservoir, exploding with the blackness of the Leviathan, or when he was forced to leave Cas in Purgatory. These are old memories, old nightmares, and Dean doesn't know why they're coming back now.

Guilt, says that nagging voice in his head. It's your fault. If you had tried harder, pulled him out of Purgatory instead of leaving him, Naomi would never have gotten to him. None of this would have happened.

Dean reaches over to the small nightstand by his bed, going for the half-empty bottle of cheap scotch. Not the best, but it works, quieting the voice that he doesn't want to listen to. He takes a swig from the bottle, thinking he'll have to get more soon.

"What d'you got, Charlie?" Dean says into the phone. He's too tired for this, plus his slight hangover isn't helping matters.

"Well that's just it. There's nothing for me to get," Charlie replies.

"What do you mean, nothing? You've gotta have something."

"I mean nothing. No Abaddon, no angels. No Castiel. Just a freak "meteor shower" that shocked everybody."

"You've got to be kidding me. All those bastards roaming on earth and no sign of activity? What the hell are they up to?"

"Finding Cas, I would think," says a weak voice behind Dean. He spins around to find Sam, leaning heavily on the door frame. He was pale and had a grimace of pain spread across his face.

"Dammit. I gotta go, Charlie. Thanks for the update." Dean hangs up before she can say anything. "What the hell are you doing, Sam? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sam tries to laugh, but doubles over, wincing and clutching his head. Dean quickly moves to his little brother's side and helps him limp to a nearby chair.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam says, waving Dean off, after which he starts into a coughing fit and sends Dean right back to his side.

"Like hell you are. Now go back to bed before I make you."

"Dean, I honestly don't think I can move right now without passing out, so I'm not going anywhere." After Sam finishes talking his coughing fit resumes, as if to prove his point.

"Fine," Dean huffs. "But when you get better, I'm gonna kick your ass." Sam lets out another wincing laugh.

"Alright, you've yelled at me. Are you gonna let me talk now?" Dean opens his mouth to protest, but decides against it. The sooner Sammy say what he wants the sooner he'll be back in bed.

"Alright, what?" he grumbles.

"Well, like I said, I think the angels are trying to find Cas. That's why they're not showing up on our radar."

"Okay so we just have to find him first," Dean says with finality.

"How, Dean? We can't even find the angels, so how would we find the one that doesn't want to be found?" Sam looks at him skeptically, but Dean chooses to ignore it. They're both silent for a moment.

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean sighs finally, "but I'm not leaving Cas to be chewed up by those bastards."

Not this time, Dean thinks to himself. Not again.


End file.
